


Tease

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [685]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breast Worshipping, F/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Oh. sorry. Yes it's very important... could I please prompt something with Sam and boobs? Like maybe Sam/Ruby, but just like bras and squishies and boobs please ;)
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [685]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Kudos: 9





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on April 20th, 2015
> 
> Not taking prompts rn, sorry!

Sam had gotten Ruby down on the bed; and was currently boxing her in under his body, grinning softly, as his teeth nipped down her neck.

His hand moved up, over Ruby’s shirt and he started fondling Ruby's tits through the shirt and bra she had on.

“Fuck, Sam. You’re being a fucking tease. Take my clothes off and fuck me.” Ruby said, slightly demanding. Sam pulled his head back and flashed a wicked grin.

“I’m being a tease? Ruby, you have no idea how much of a tease I can be.” Sam murmured.

Suddenly, his hands were moving and yanking off Ruby’s shirt, both of them hearing the tear, seeing the buttons fly, that was caused by Sam forcing it off.

“You owe me a new shirt.” Ruby said, face twisting in a fake pout.

“I promise I’ll make up for it.” Sam replied with a wink, moving his head down and kissing the flesh of Ruby’s breast that aren’t covered by the bra. The breast he wasn't kissing, Sam was kneading at; making Ruby gasp softly, and Sam chuckled.

Sam lifted his head up, inches away from Ruby’s, eyes glimmering with arousal.

“Does that feel good, Ruby?” Sam asked softly. “Like it when I play with your tits?”

“Yes.” It’s out in a soft gasp, and Sam’s eyes seem to glimmer even more, before he rips off the bra, without even looking away from Ruby’s eyes.

Sam leans his head down, eyes still locked with his lover, and he sucks one of Ruby’s nipples, hand fondling the other exposed breast.

“Fuck.” Ruby groaned softly, head dropping back, losing the eye contact with the hunter.

Sam’s lips move slowly across Ruby’s breasts, kissing, nipping, licking, and sucking as he goes from one breast to the other, sucking in the other nipple, and fondling the first one.

The pads of his fingers run against Ruby’s nipple, and Ruby arches into the touch. Sam’s fingers pinch and pluck at them, making Ruby moan; hands lifting to run through Sam’s hair.

Sam pulled his lips away and looked up at Ruby, kissing her roughly while his hands kneaded at her breasts, pinching at the nipples sharply.

“Sam.” Ruby gasped against Sam’s mouth. A rumble of a laugh came from Sam, as he moved his head back down; starting to suck on marks, and worry at Ruby’s nipples with his teeth. “ _Fuck_.”

Sam laughed, and looked up at Ruby, the wicked smile returning.

“I hope you’re ready, Ruby…cause I’m just getting started.” Sam promised.


End file.
